


Reencuentro Inesperado

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Concierge Levi, F/M, High School AU, Levi Conserje, Mikasa Gótica, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, NSFW, Smut, Summer Vacation, goth mikasa, levimika - Freeform, mikalevi, rikasa, rivamika, sex at school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, y Mikasa iniciaba su último año de colegio ¿Que sucede cuando se reencuentra con alguien que conoció en la playa y con quien dejó un asunto pendiente? Aporte para el reto "SNK HIGH SCHOOL AU" de la página Attack on Fanfics. /// The holidays had come to an end, and Mikasa was entering her last year of school. What happens when she meets up with someone she met on the beach and with whom she left a pending issue? Contribution to the "SNK HIGH SCHOOL AU" challenge on the Attack on Fanfics page.





	Reencuentro Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hola queridos lectores, en esta ocasión les traigo este oneshot que está basado en el reto “SNK HIGH SCHOOL AU” de la página Attack on Fanfics. Me ha gustado mucho hacer este oneshot porque tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo con este AU de Isayama, pero no se me ocurría nada; sin duda el reto fue un buen aliciente para animarme a imaginar algo al respecto. Espero lo disfruten y sin más ¡A leer! /// Hello dear readers, this time I bring you these oneshot that is based on the challenge "SNK HIGH SCHOOL AU" on the Attack on Fanfics page. I really liked doing this oneshot because I really wanted to do something with this AU from Isayama, but I could not think of anything; no doubt the challenge was a good incentive to encourage me to imagine something about it. I hope you enjoy it and without further reading!

**Reencuentro Inesperado**

Los días de vacaciones que había tenido en las costas habían sido bastante peculiares. En un inicio ella había estado reacia a ir a ese viaje improvisado con sus amigos. No es que no disfrutara de la compañía de ellos, sin embargo su molestia era debido a que también iban Jean y Annie. Quería mucho a Eren, lo veía como un hermano y actuaba bastante celosa cuando se trataba de la rubia que acaparaba la atención de él desde hace unos meses. Le molestaba que Annie no diera señales de si quería o no algo con Eren, de ahí en más la chica le agradaba, ambas practicaban kick boxing y era muy buena, tanto que la consideraba una buena rival. Por otro lado, cuando se trataba de Jean, ese si que era un verdadero problema para ella, siempre tratando de “seducirla” con sus poses y frases gastadas de Don Juan. Era un dolor en el culo en la escuela, y en estas vacaciones los intentos del chico habían sido elevados a la décima potencia.

A pesar de todo eso disfrutó de pasar los días con sus amigos, Sasha le había ayudado a comprar varios trajes de baño, que a pesar de sentirse un poco cohibida por toda la piel que exponían, internamente agradeció con el pasar de los días. 

Tres días después de haberse instalado en sus respectivas habitaciones, y de haber desempacado, se encontró con un hombre bastante atractivo en la piscina del hotel. Era más bajo que ella, pero su cuerpo era fibroso, su rostro angular, con ojos pequeños color azul acero, cabello negro cortado en la base de la nuca, y flequillo. Ella había estado tomando el sol en una de las sillas a la orilla de la piscina, cuando vio cómo aquel hombre se adentraba en el agua.

Inconscientemente se había acomodado en una posición más cómoda y que le permitiera tener un buen panorama para deleitarse con la vista del hombre de cabellos negros. Sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía a la vista cuando él comenzó a ascender por las escaleras de la psicina, recorrió descaradamente con la mirada el torso bien tonificado, y como los residuos acuosos se deslizaban traviesamente por cada músculo. Para él no pasó desapercibido como la muchacha se relamía los labios mientras lo miraba sin ningún pudor. Acto seguido él se dirigió a ella, se presentaron y comenzaron un coqueteo bastante atrevido entre ambos.

Los siguientes días habían comenzado a frecuentarse, ella le había dicho que se encontraba de vacaciones con sus amigos, y él le había comentado que escuchó buenos comentarios de ese hotel y había decidido relajarse antes de que comenzara con su nuevo trabajo. En varias ocasiones Jean había estado interrumpiendo las pláticas que ambos tenían, pero de alguna u otra manera Levi lo terminaba despachando. Ese mocoso era persistente y al parecer no se daba cuenta que Mikasa estaba fastidiada de que siempre estuviera tratando de hacer una jugada con ella.

En varias ocasiones había salido con ella y su grupo de amigos, mentiría si dijera que no se había divertido aunque siempre tuviera el ceño fruncido, le encantaba ver como la mocosa bailaba al ritmo de la música a mitad de la pista con sus atuendos siempre negros con transparencias, ese color la favorecía mucho, contrastaba con su piel blanquecina. En esos días que habían estado hablando, saliendo y jugando al gato y al ratón, se había enterado que Mikasa tenía 17 años, pero tenía una mentalidad muy madura para su edad, tal vez en otras circunstancias Levi hubiera dejado las cosas por la paz por ser una menor de edad, pero esa mocosa en poco tiempo había aprendido que botones tocar para  provocarlo de varias maneras. 

En diversas ocasiones lo había hecho enojar de una manera particular en la que ambos terminaban besuqueandose en los rincones más escondidos del hotel como una manera de soltar toda la tensión que se creaba alrededor de ellos, en otras ocasiones lo había provocado en medio del agua de la alberca, toqueteandolo desvergonzadamente y usando un traje de baño bastante revelador que cuando caminaba contorneando sus caderas atrevidamente dejaba poco a la imaginación, haciendo que su  _ amiguito _ se endureciera.

Por varios días siguieron con ese juego que a ambos les encantaba, estirando y aflojando, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en caer, teniendo encima la presión de que los días con los que contaban cada vez eran escasos, las tres semanas de vacaciones ya estaban casi iban a llegar a su fin, una semana más y tendrían que despedirse, así que con eso en mente, una noche a mitad de alberca, ambos habían comenzado a competir por ver quien era el que nadaba más rápido y llegaba al otro extremo, una simple excusa que utilizaron ambos para que a mitad de carrera, Mikasa lo tomara de la mano fuertemente mientras se detenía y comenzaba a besarlo, acto seguido comenzaron a tocarse sugestivamente, internamente agradeciendo que las luces de esa zona fueran bastante tenues y las sombras los ocultaran lo suficiente como para que nadie viera el espectáculo que ambos estaban dando.

Con manos traviesas, jadeos y fricción de piel, como pudieron salieron del agua, tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la habitación de Levi. A tropezones llegaron a la cama y comenzaron a deshacerse de las prendas que poco los cubrían, el calor del momento hizo que ninguno de ellos escuchara que uno de los teléfonos comenzaba a sonar. Cuando por fin estaban por consumir el acto, fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación hicieron eco, y la voz de Sasha se hizo presente. A regañadientes ambos se habían vuelto a vestir, y cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta a punto de darle una paliza a su amiga por interrumpir el momento, la cara de preocupación de la castaña hizo que Mikasa preguntara qué había ocurrido. 

El abuelo de Armin se había desmayado, y había sido encontrado por Yuu, la madre de Mikasa, cuando había ido a dejarle un poco del pudin que había preparado y que sabía le gustaba mucho al abuelo Arlet, después de eso se había comunicado con Grisha y habían internado al anciano. Mikasa tomó su celular de la mesita de noche de Levi, y vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas, se disculpó con Levi y junto con su amiga había salido corriendo a su propia habitación para preparar el equipaje y regresar lo más pronto posible a Shiganshina.

Días después el abuelo se había recuperado, Mikasa estaba feliz por ello, pero también estaba decepcionada al recordar lo cerca que había estado de tener sexo con Levi, además de que se sentía tonta por no haberle pedido su número de teléfono en todos esos días, o alguna red social donde localizarlo, o como mínimo su nombre completo, pues había estado tratando de localizarlo por redes sociales con su sólo nombre y el buscador arrojaba miles de perfiles. 

*****

La primer semana de clases había sido tediosa como siempre lo era el inicio de cada ciclo. Presentarse ante todo el grupo, decir algún hobbie, y mencionar que carrera estaban próximos a elegir ya que ese era el último año de preparatoria. Anotar cómo serían las evaluaciones de cada clase, etc. Tal vez los días no hubieran sido tan fastidiosos para ella, si tan solo en Levi no hubiera estado acaparando su mente todos los días a todas horas. Varias noches después de que el abuelo había salido del hospital y que se había permitido recordar lo acontecido en la playa, y lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos, había desencadenado una ola de excitación ella y había terminado masturbandose a mitad de la noche recordando como se sentía el toque de sus manos sobre su piel, el sabor de su boca y lo sedoso que se sentía su cabello entre sus dedos. Habían sido noches de desvelo imaginando todas las posiciones en las que Levi la pudo haber follado aquella noche.

Era lunes de la segunda semana de clases, los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos ruidosos, ella detestaba tener que pasar por esos pasillos cuando había tanta gente, le molestaba que los chicos de su edad fueran bastante gilipollas y se dedicaran a hacer estupideces como si eso fuera lo más genial del mundo. Cuando por fin llegó a su casillero para tomar el libro de su primer clase, una voz detrás de ella la exaltó.

―Buenos días Mikasa, hoy te ves bastante bien― era Jean quien le dirigía la palabra, puso los ojos en blanco al sentir como él descaradamente trataba de acercarse a ella. Se volteó abruptamente sorprendiendolo y mirándolo fríamente para que él diera un paso atrás.

―Buenos días Jean ¿se te perdió algo?― dijo arqueando la ceja, y mirándolo como si no fuera más que un estorbo. No es que Jean le cayera mal, pero le hostigaba que siempre estuviera detrás de ella como si no hubiera más chicas a las cuales conquistar, cuando ella ya había sido clara con él en varias ocasiones. 

―No, nada… sólo que te venía a preguntar que adivines a quién me encontré― su voz tenía un toque burlesco, Mikasa estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía y que no le interesaba saber, cuando de reojo vio una silueta que se le hizo conocida.

Volteó levemente a donde esa silueta estaba parada, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que era Levi.

―¡Oh! Parece que ya has visto a quién me refería― Jean soltó una carcajada que lo único que hizo fue irritar más a Mikasa― Al parecer el hombrecillo ese que conocimos en el hotel no es más que un simple conserje ¿me preguntó cómo le habrá hecho para pagar su estancia en el hotel? ― en efecto, Mikasa observó que Levi traía el uniforme verde que los trabajadores de limpieza de la escuela usaban, y al parecer estaba bastante malhumorado para ser apenas las ocho de la mañana, estaba fregando fuertemente el piso por el que unos muchachos habían dejado manchas de tierra. 

Haciendo caso omiso a toda la palabrería que Jean estaba diciendo se acercó lentamente a donde Levi se encontraba. Tan concentrado estaba que no se percató de la presencia de cierta jovencita.

―Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar Le-vi― por un momento el hombre creyó estar alucinando y que su mente le estaba jugando una travesura, pues no había dejado de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido tocar la piel de la chica que había conocido en vacaciones. ― Levi ¿estás sordo o te avergüenza que te vea de esa forma? ― El hombre levantó la mirada y se encontró con Mikasa que lo miraba entre burlona y juguetonamente. Estaba ataviada con un vestido con corsé ajustado negro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, hombros y espalda, la falda del atuendo le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, llevaba unas medias que le cubrían arriba de las rodillas y unas botas estilo militar negras. Todo en conjunto la hacía ver bastante apetecible ante sus ojos.

―No, no me molesta en absoluto, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy trabajando Mi-ka-sa― dijo arrogante. 

La aludida puso los ojos en blancos, mientras resoplaba. Al parecer había olvidado lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser con sus respuestas.

―Entonces… ¿este es el nuevo trabajo al que te referías?

― Así es, dos de mis amigos trabajan aquí y me pidieron ayuda porque tu escuela está hecha un asco, parece más una pocilga que una escuela.

―Ah ¿entonces eres algo así como el superhéroe de la limpieza que ha venido a salvarnos de todos los gérmenes? ― dijo burlonamente.

―Había olvidado que no eres para nada graciosa, además ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en tu salón esperando a tu profesor?

―Tengo laboratorio, pero la profesora Hanji siempre llega tarde― mencionó Mikasa mientras levantaba levemente los hombros.

―Esa maldita Cuatro Ojos siendo impuntual como siempre― farfulló Levi molesto.

―¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

―Nada, pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado en esa clase.

Después de ese inusual reencuentro, para Mikasa no había pasado desapercibido la manera en que Levi la observaba a la distancia. Muy internamente ella se regocijaba de tener ese efecto en él. Muchas veces lo había sorprendido con una erección cuando ella usaba faldas en conjunto con medias de red. 

Había tomado nota de cada una de las reacciones de él, y había sacado partido de cada una de las prendas, además de que había comenzado nuevamente el juego del gato y el ratón entre ellos, siendo aún más excitante el hecho de que pudieran ser vistos por algún profesor o alumno.

Tanto Levi, como Mikasa aprovechaban los rincones más oscuros de la escuela para besarse y tocarse, encendiendo un fuego que podría quemarlos a ambos si no eran precavidos. La adrenalina era un buen incentivo para seguir con esa extraña relación que tenían. No eran pareja, eso era más que claro, pero ambos disfrutaban del toque mutuo y las pláticas telefónicas que tenían donde tocaban diversos temas de interés mutuo -muchas algunos eran subidos de tono- y otras veces esas pláticas estaban llenas de doble sentido. A ambos no les interesaba establecer una etiqueta a lo que tenían; Sasha le había dicho a Mikasa que a eso se le llamaba “amigos con derechos a roce”, cumplían con todos los “puntos” que la castaña había citado, pero también cumplían con otros que nada que ver con ese concepto. En fin, lo que fuera que tuvieran era placentero, y ambos lo disfrutaban, pero aun deseaban concluir lo que habían dejado a medias en el hotel.

Era un viernes por la tarde, Mikasa había tenido práctica de atletismo, las regaderas del colegio habían estado fallando y tuvieron que tomar turnos para poder asearse, en consecuencia, había sido de las últimas en usarlas y dudaba poder encontrar a Levi a esa hora, pues ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, la hora de salida de él era las dos; los pasillos estaban solitarios a esa hora, una que otra persona se veía deambular por las jardineras que bordeaban el lugar, un tanto cabizbaja por no haber visto en todo el día al hombre que le robaba el aliento se dirigió a paso ligero al pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros. Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo correspondiente, sólo tenía que cruzar por el área de laboratorios. Cuando estaba a mitad de pasillo, la puerta de uno de los laboratorios se abrió abruptamente, y un brazo la tomó firmemente de de la cintura jalándola al laboratorio. Mikasa soltó un grito que fue amortiguado por la mano de Levi quien tenía una mirada impaciente.

―Tch, eres una escandalosa. 

―¡Levi! Me asustaste.

―Lo que sea, ¿porque tardaste mucho en salir de tus prácticas? Ni siquiera fuiste a la hora del almuerzo al lugar de siempre.

―La profesora de álgebra, nos castigó a todo el salón porque más de la mitad reprobaron el examen, y salí tarde de atletismo porque las regaderas están descompuestas, parece que alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo―. Mikasa dijo despectivamente mientras arqueaba una ceja.

―No es mi problema que el director no suelte el dinero necesario para las mejoras de la escuela, mocosa.

―Y bueno ¿porque me metiste a este laboratorio de esa manera?

―Por que ya quería verte, maldita mocosa―. Aprovechando que no la había soltado de la cintura, Levi comenzó a pegarla más a él mientras besaba y daba ligeros mordiscos al cuello de la joven. Segundos después los suaves jadeos de Mikasa comenzaron a inundar los oídos de Levi. La temperatura comenzó a ascender en sus cuerpos.

Mikasa comenzó a restregarse sin pudor y a tropezones, Levi la encerró entre una de las mesas de laboratorio y su cuerpo; la falda que llevaba estaba facilitando las cosas, y el hecho de que ese día en específico ella hubiera optado por usar unas medias de red que favorecían sus largas y cremosas piernas, además del corsé ajustado que abultaban generosamente sus senos, lo habían estado volviendo loco durante todo ese día mientras la observaba a lo lejos.

Tocó con premura la piel expuesta por la falda y las medias, mientras Mikasa se apoderaba de su boca y se tragaba los suspiros que él soltaba, ella comenzó a tocar bajar el cierre del uniforme que usaba, exponiendo la camiseta blanca  de tirantes que usaba debajo y que se pegaba a su torso. Sus manos suaves y delicadas tocaban firmemente su cuerpo, mientras él sobaba suavemente sus glúteos. El calor que ambos sentían se estaba volviendo insoportable, los dos querían saciar la ganas que tenían del otro.

Las manos de Levi se deslizaron entre las piernas de Mikasa hasta llegar a su zona íntima, comprobó con satisfacción que la ropa interior de ella ya se encontraba empapada. Comenzó a tocar juguetonamente sobre la tela su capullo de placer, teniendo como consecuencia que Mikasa comenzara a temblar por esa pequeña atención. Él observó detenidamente como el rostro de ella se contorsionaba de placer, aprendiendo qué lugares tocar para provocar aquellos gestos. Mikasa se comenzaba a impacientar y empezó a mover las caderas desesperadamente sobre la mano de Levi en busca de alivio.

Él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ya no podía soportar más al tenerla a su merced, la adrenalina de hacerlo en un aula vacía y que algún incauto los pudiera descubrir hacía que sus ganas de tomarla ahí se incrementaran. 

Dejó de atender su intimidad, ganándose un gruñido lleno de frustración y un fuerte tirón en su labio por parte de ella.

―No seas impaciente Mikasa― dijo mientras la volteaba de espaldas a él y restregaba su abultado miembro sobre las nalgas de ella. Mikasa soltó un gemido ante esa acción, Levi tomó la falda de la muchacha y la subió lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto su trasero que estaba escasamente cubierto por unas bragas negras y las medias de red. Aquella visión frente a él, lo excitó aún más.

Comenzó a toquetear cada uno de los costados de los glúteos de Mikasa, mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, depositando suaves besos en su espalda descubierta por el corsé. Mikasa ya no soportaba las palpitaciones de excitación entre sus piernas, recargada como estaba sobre la mesa, tomó fuerza para echar hacia atrás su pelvis, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Esa acción provocó que Levi ya no resistiera más.

Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un condón, deslizó su pantalon y boxer lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su miembro, y se volvió a restregar entre las piernas de Mikasa.

La tibieza de su miembro le sacó varios gemidos a Mikasa, ambos estaban bastante entusiasmados por lo que iba a ocurrir. Antes de que perdiera el control, Levi se colocó el condón debidamente, con sus dedos hizo a un lado la tela negra que cubría el sexo de Mikasa, se ubicó en la entrada de ella, y lentamente la fue penetrando. La tibieza y estrechez de su interior lo recibió, sacando gemidos entrecortados a ambos. Esperó unos segundos sin moverse, los dos disfrutando de la sensación de estar conectados.

Mikasa movió levemente dándole la señal a Levi para que iniciara con el vaivén que ambos ansiaban. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser a un ritmo constante; estaban disfrutando de al fin poder estar de esa manera.Poco a poco la velocidad empleada ya no era suficiente, Levi tomó fuertemente de la cadera a Mikasa, y comenzó a atraerla hacia sí con cada penetración. La muchacha estaba en un punto de ascenso, se agarraba firmemente de la mesa, sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos, y se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de acallar los gemidos para que no fueran descubiertos. 

Un calor descomunal acompañado de una sensación eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal, extendiéndose por sus extremidades, poco a poco el nudo que sentía en el vientre comenzó a crecer hasta que lo sintió romperse en mil pedazos. Sus paredes se comenzaron a contraer fuertemente alrededor del falo de Levi, mientras el grito que se le había escapado, era acallado por la mano de Levi sobre su boca. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones fue indescriptible. Poco a poco su comenzó a descender de la nube de placer a la que había llegado en su clímax. 

Soltó un gemido silente mientras su interior sensible seguía siendo penetrado por Levi, quien estaba buscando llegar a su propio orgasmo. Unas cuantas estocadas más, y se enterró por última vez en el mar tibio de Mikasa, sintiendo como su miembro se contraía mientras rafagas con su simiente eran detenidas por la delgada capa de látex.

Pasados unos escasos minutos se retiros del interior de Mikasa a regañadientes. Tomó el condón y lo tiró en el pequeño cesto de basura que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. Se acomodaron sus ropas, y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Mikasa vió el reloj de pared del aula 4:45, era bastante tarde y sus papás se preocuparían por ella y tal vez hasta la irían a buscar a la escuela. Besó una última vez a Levi de manera apasionada. Él la tomó firmemente entre sus brazos, enterrando una mano en su negra cabellera. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

―Me tengo que ir, mis padres pueden venir a buscarme si no llego a casa más tardar media hora.

―Te llevo en mi auto.

―No ― dijo tajante la joven. Levi la miró un tanto molesto. ―No es que no quiera Levi, pero si mi papá te ve, voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas, y dudo que mi padre crea cualquier mentira que le pueda decir de porqué el conserje del colegio me lleva en su carro a casa.

―Esta bien, entonces te llevo una cuadra antes de tu casa ¿con eso estas bien?

Mikasa sopesó la propuesta un poco, y asintió ante esa nueva idea. Tal vez los minutos que se ahorraría yendo en carro, podrían aprovecharlos para _ jugar _ un poco. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este fic, ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc. es bien recibido. Nos leemos en otros aportes ¡Adios! /// I hope you liked this fic, you know any comments, suggestions, etc. It is well received. We read in other contributions Goodbye!  
> ~Judith


End file.
